


Through the Night

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex holds her girlfriend through the night. Dakota belongs to that-sso-raven on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

While Dakota fell asleep thankfully quickly, Alex stayed awake a while longer. How could she sleep after learning… well, that? That someone could possibly…

 _“Yes, Alex, she does love you,”_ said Tin Can from the Valedale stables close to Elizabeth’s house. Alex looked at the girl sleeping in her arms, peaceful for the first time in many nights.

 _“But why? How? All I’ve done since I met her is ask for her help,”_ said Alex. Her fingers itched to run through Dakota’s soft, wavy hair, but that might wake her.

 _“Maybe she finds you attractive?”_ Tin Can suggested. _“After all, I am your Soul Steed, so you must have some of my attractiveness.”_

 _“Well, I certainly don’t have your boastfulness,”_ said Alex. 

Still, though, maybe her horse was right. Maybe Dakota did think that Alex was hot. She wouldn’t be the first one to think that. But Alex hoped that it was something deeper. She certainly felt very fond of Dakota.

Alex had heard Dakota get up every night around eleven. It had gotten to the point where she’d dreaded hearing those footsteps padding down to the kitchen. Not out of any fear, but because she desperately wanted Dakota to get a decent night’s sleep. A Soul Rider had to be in top form, or so her excuse had been. She’d even tried telling herself that.

But now Alex couldn’t deny it anymore. She’d really fallen for Dakota. And it wasn’t just her appearance that Alex liked (though the girl was beautiful), what Alex loved the most was her dedication. She knew that Dakota helped everyone on Jorvik, no matter what they needed help with or how annoying they were. Thinking back on it, there had definitely been butterflies when Alex had seen Dakota riding towards her at the riding hall that day.

The others had teased her about it too. She’d known about their little bet long before she’d seen Lisa and Linda exchanging money. They’d probably bet on when the two would sleep together too. She’d find out in the morning, no doubt. And if she saw any money changing hands, she would have words.

But for now, Alex’s mind was stuck on those four words. She loved her. Dakota loved her, really loved her. It had taken her long enough to say, but she had said it. And no matter what else happened, whatever else was in flux, this was real.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered, then worried that she’d wake her. Dakota snored softly but didn’t wake up. Somehow, Alex managed to fall asleep despite the excitement thrumming through her veins.

And when she woke up the next morning, Dakota was still asleep beside her. She looked like she hadn’t moved in the night. Maybe shifted a little closer, her nose touching Alex’s shoulder. Alex darted forward and kissed her forehead. Dakota made a little incoherent noise, her eyes fluttering open. 

Dakota’s eyes widened a little in fright when she realised where she was, but Alex made little cooing noises and held her closer.

“Good morning,” said Alex. “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” said Dakota, and kissed her.


End file.
